


It's going to be okay

by Yumei606



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beel is best boy, Beel's soft side, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), He really cares, He really is a sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want him directly, I want him to make me hot chocolate too :(, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Past Abuse, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumei606/pseuds/Yumei606
Summary: Why do I have to remember this now? Just, fuck-You hold yourself together as tears start to fill in your eyes, rage spreading through your body.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 65
Collections: Obey Me





	It's going to be okay

You wake up in the middle of the night, your eyes wide open, body covered in cold sweat, you can hear your heart pounding like crazy inside your chest. You start taking deep breaths, slowly calming down, sitting up in your bed. It’s was **_that_** nightmare.

 _Not again._ You think as you cover your face with your hands.

 _Why do I have to remember this now? Just, fuck-_ You hold yourself together as tears start to fill in your eyes, rage spreading through your body.

From the moment you came to the Devildom your life had changed completely, for obvious reasons. That’s why you decided to start fresh and leave everything behind, your old life, and the traumas.

 _I need to get out._ You put on your shoes and head out of the room.

You never got the chance to talk about your past with the brothers, not that you wanted to neither, they had their own problems going on and you just wanted to bury everything deep down. Even when the beginning with them was a little harsh, you slowly started to grow fond with them and so they did with you, that’s how you started to be happy again, enjoying your days, making sure you suppressed all the hurt inside yourself.

You became especially close with the second youngest one, although most people think he only has room in his mind for food, you knew better than that. After the custard incident you had to share rooms, that’s when you got to know him deeper, his fears, his soft side, how he deeply cared for his brothers. You learned his favorite sport, the food he enjoyed the most and even his favorite shows. You found yourself spending more and more time together, sharing meals, cooking, talking, and taking little walks in the garden. He seemed to enjoy your company too.

It was almost impossible not to fall in love with him.

A smile forms in your face as you continue walking, “Damn Beel…you manage to make me feel better even when you’re not around”, you lightly laugh, feeling the pressure in your chest soothe a little bit.

You suddenly stop walking when find yourself at the kitchen entrance, you unconsciously came here. _Maybe a glass of water will help._

As you enter the dark room looking for a glass you get lost in your thoughts again.

Everything was fine, you were laughing again, I mean, you even started to _fall in love_ , you were better…or that was until the incident with Belphie. You knew his circumstances and what he had been through, it took you a while but after he apologized for everything you were able to trust him again. After all, you knew what it was to be hurt, so hurt that you only feel rage inside. He was not the big problem here. In that moment, he made you remember **_that._** That’s when the nightmares began.

**_Being pinned to the ground, unable to move._ **

_No, no, its fine, I already moved on from this._

Your body starts shaking again.

**_Their hands above you, everywhere through your body._ **

_Stop, stop it, it’s enough, I don’t want to remember, I don’t._

You rely on the counter as you grab your head.

_Big breaths, try to calm down, take big breaths, you are okay._

**_Their breath against your skin._ **

“What happened? Are you okay?”

The sudden voice in the room makes you jump, a faint scream parting your lips.

“It’s okay, it’s me, calm down, I’m here”.

Beel enters the dark room, slowly closing the distance between you two.

_No, he can’t see me like this._

“Oh, hey, Beel, I’m, what are you doing here? I’m fine, It’s just-“. He cuts your blabbering surrounding you with his arms. You stay still, eyes wide in surprise it was the first time he hold you like that.

“Listen” he talks softly, holding you tightly. “I know you’ve been through something, I noticed. How you space out in the middle of a group conversation, how you discreetly flinch when someone approaches you from behind, how you sometimes force a smile on your face like everything is okay. I see it, I see you.”

_No, No, Beel, stop, If, If you say it out loud-_

“I never asked you anything because I will never force you to tell me something you are not comfortable with. But _this_ I can’t stand seeing you like this, so hurt. Whatever happened to you, whatever it is that you feel I’m-“

He presses you closer to his chest, his chin resting on the top of your head. “I’m here, I’m here to help you, you don’t have to suffer alone anymore.”

The tears you’ve been holding back start running through your cheeks, you start sobbing, hiding your face in his chest, holding tightly to his clothes.

“Beel if, you say it out loud, you, you, make it real again” you manage to say before you completely break in his arms.

A pained expression crosses his face, but he never stops holding you, as if he fears you would shatter in pieces if he lets you go. He caress your hair softly as the minutes pass by, waiting patiently as you finally let out all your pain.

He doesn’t remember when he started noticing this certain behaviors in you, neither when he started to care so deeply about you. He would make sure you had all your proper meals, to invite you for a walk every time he saw you lonely, to be careful on the way he approached and talked to you so you wouldn’t feel pressured. He enjoyed so much the moments you shared together, it was different from the feeling he got when he spent time with his brothers or when he ate his favorite food. He couldn’t quite describe his feelings for you… until now.

Seeing you like this, so broken and vulnerable, made him realize two important things. First he would kill anyone who dared hurt you again, and second…he loves you. Loves your smile, your scent, your touch, your voice, your perfections and imperfections. When did he fall so deep for you? It doesn’t matters anyways, there’s no one he would rather fall in love than you.

Eventually you manage to calm yourself, slowly parting a bit as you let go your grip. He reaches out to grab some napkins, while he still surrounds you with his other arm. 

“Here” he gently cleans the tears from your face and hands you the other napkins.

“Thank you Beel” you murmur.

“Anything you need, whenever you need it I’m here for you, you know that, right?” he says as he looks at you with only affection in his eyes.

“Thank you, seriously I just…have a hard time talking, it hurts acknowledging past memories. I managed to keep everything hidden, until the nightmares began”, you say quietly, finally gazing up at him, catching those beautiful violish/pink eyes. A subtle blush spreads across your face.

“But hey, it won’t be nice for you if you have to see me like this” you say playfully, distress finally leaving you.

He gently grabs your face and looks directly at you “I think your puffy eyes look adorable. No matter how you look, I want to be there for you. I want to help you heal all the pain you have inside, please understand, you don’t have to keep everything for yourself anymore, I want to be with you.”

He gently leans his face close to you, “Can I?” he asks, a subtle pink covering his cheeks. You feel the heat buildup in your chest, slowly closing your eyes you nod your head. He finally closes the small distance between you placing his lips on yours. He moves softly and delicately, parting your lips gently with his tongue to taste you. You follow his moves almost naturally, moving your hands to the back of his head, grabbing softly his hair. He hums in your mouth, asking for more. You open your mouth a bit, letting him in completely, devouring the taste of his mouth, the smell of his skin, hands all over you as subtle pants that start filling the room.

After a moment, you separate to catch your breaths, foreheads touching, eyes full of lust. “Hmm, I love how you taste” he breathes out, hugging you once again.

Once the dizziness starts dissipating you separate, a heavy blush still covering your face.

You look at him as he moves to the cupboard and grabs two cups, “How about something warm? It will help you go to sleep” his soft puppy smile appearing in his face.

You look fondly at him. M _aybe this time I’ll truly be able overcome everything._

“Chocolate milk for me please!” you answer him with a smile on your face.

_Everything it’s going to be okay now._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yumei here ^^  
> It's my first time posting fics publicly, so I'm a bit nervous. If you would like to read more I started a blog with my sis, you can check it out :)
> 
> https://itsyourcupofcoffee.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Bye, bye ~


End file.
